battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Tank
Breach Plague | blocking = Blocking | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = veh_tank_light }} Overview The Light Tank is a step up from the Mini Tank, boasting a total combined at Rank 1, and comes armed with a Tank Gun. At Rank 5, the Light Tank can also research and equip a machine gun attack, Auto-Fire, to deal with higher Defense targets where the tank gun tends to have more problems against. Alongside the Puma, it is the first true, frontline "blocking" unit available to the player (the Mortar Truck functions poorly in the front). Outside of PvP, the Light Tank's health and armor serves well against Raiders and Critters invasions, except for the occasional Sandworm or Armored Mammoth appearances at higher levels, or when the stronger, higher-level Tanks become available for training. Compared to the fast Puma, it sacrifices defense and dodge for more HP and Armor. Also, at early levels, the points of Armor difference translates into effectively , so the Light Tank is a bit hardier, whereas the Puma relies on its higher Defense to avoid damage instead. The Puma also lacks the Auto-Fire attack to deal with more evasive targets, but the attack is negligible since it's unlocked at such a high rank. The damage output of these two tanks are effectively the same, so it is player's preference as to which to construct and field. Attacks Light Tank Gun= | attack1 = range mod | game file name = tankGun_1shot }} }} |-| Machine Gun= , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground, Ship | game file name = mg_1space }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 14; 16; 19; 21; 23; 25 }} Cost Trivia * The Light Tank appears to be based off the , a French light tank during the WWI-era. It was the first tank that used a modern layout and fully-rotating turret. The design was used, upgraded and copied extensively after World War I, becoming the first tank for many armed forces, including the US, Brazil, Russia and Japan. * Its chassis is used in the Lightning Tank and Lt. Chem Tank. * A turretless hull is seen in the Advanced Repair Bay. * Its side profile is used on the "Raid" button. * The Machine Gun attack appears to be coming from the driver's view port, which is odd since the original real life counterpart of the Light Tank, the Renault FT, had only a 2 man crew- a commander (also the gunner), located in the turret, and the driver, located behind the view port. This would mean that the driver would have to both drive the tank and fire the machine gun. Updates 1.3 Patch * Weapon upgrade option, Auto-Fire, added. Gallery File:LightTank grey front.png|Front. File:LightTank green back.png|Back. File:LightTank icon.png|Icon. Animations Category:1.3 Patch